Every Mile A Memory
by BabyyBre
Summary: Love...how far would you go to protect someone that you loved. This story shows a love between Jamie Reagan and a girl from Brooklyn. This is a story about love, family and crime. Inculdes some chartachers from CSI:NY  In a minor way! C5 UP NOW!
1. The Sunday Night Dinner

**Chapter One: The Sunday Dinner**

* * *

><p>Jamie Reagan smiled as he pulled up to his family home. He turned down the radio and looked out to the living room window. He saw his older brother and his wife. They were holding each other and both had a peaceful look on his face. Jamie wished to find someone to enjoy moments like that with.<p>

His mind went to Sydney and how she almost became a Reagan. Though, he'd never admit it, he was kind of happy Sydney left. He'd admit it hurt and he was in shock but he saw it coming. He saw that Sydney wasn't happy with his decision to become a cop. Sydney became angrier with him and it effect both of their lives. Though part of him missed him, he knew he was happier without her.

Jamie's mind was brought back to reality when he heard a knock on his passenger door window. It was his dad, Frank Reagan. Jamie quickly got out of the car. "You alright, son?" Frank asked his youngest son.

"Yeah." Jamie answered. "I was just thinking dad."

"Are you thinking about anything special?"

"No." Jamie affirmed. "Just thinking."

"Well, son, dinner's almost done." Frank told his son. "Why don't you come on in?"

"I'm sorry dad." Jamie put his head down with a light smile, and followed his dad into the house.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Jamie was left alone in the house with his grandfather, Herney Reagan, and his dad. He joined them in the family room with an ice cold beer in his hands. He planted a seat next to his grandfather and listened to an old story, that his grandfather was telling his dad. Another story about how being a cop in his age was different then it was now. Hernery nudged the youngest Reagan and asked, "Did you know that your father was thinking of becoming a firefighter for three years?"<p>

Jamie took a look at his father, who shook his head no, and laughed a little bit. "That is not true, pop. I always wanted to become a cop, and nothing else."

"You say that now." Herney slowly got up from his seat with a smile on his face and made his way to the kitchen, calling back to the two Reagan boys. "Does anyone need a relief?"

Jamie looked down to his almost empty bottle of beer and then to the old clock behind his father's head. He knew he had somewhere to be soon. "No thanks, gramps."

"I'll take one, pop." Frank said, sipping on the beer in his hand.

Jamie's eyes went to the sliver ring of Frank's wedding finger. "Why do you still wear your wedding ring?"

Frank looked at his ring and smiling, his mind flashing back to the minute Mary said, "I do." Frank looked at his son, wanting to choose his words carefully. "I still love her. It just didn't go away because she passed away. And she's forever mine."

Jamie understood what he meant. His attention changed to the clock when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. "I have to go answer this. I'll be right back."

Jamie smiled when he looked at the caller ID. Her call was just on time, like always, when they were apart. "Ciao." A bright bubbly voice laughed on the other line.

His smile got bigger as soon as he heard her voice. "Hey." Jamie said as he slipped his coat on, so he could go outside and enjoy his phone call in peace. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, I guess. I miss you." She admitted. "How are you, baby?"

"Good." He replied. "I've been thinking a lot today."

"About?" She wondered out loud.

Jamie laughed, "Nothing bad, babe. I think it's time for you to meet the family."

Jamie could see her smile on her face as soon as he said the words. "Really?" He could hear the happiness in her voice.

"Yes." Jamie smiled. He felt his mood grow better by the minute. "So, would you like to come to next week's Sunday dinner?"

"Yes!" She giggled.

"Okay." He was a bit nervous for his family to meet her. But he knew that this was a good thing, because he loved her. "So, whatcha you up too?" He tried to copy her cute voice when she wanted something from him.

"Nothing special." She answered. "Just waiting for the rain to stop, so I can finish up at work for the night. How was dinner?"

"Good. No fights today." He looked around the darker neighborhood. "Hey, honey. I'm going to head home. So, can I call you when I get there?"

"Of course."

Jamie could imange her running her hand through her hair as she spoke the words, "Of course."

"Love you."

"Love you." She echoed.

Jamie smiled, hanging up his cell phone. She made him happy and he hoped he did the same for her. He headed back to his dad and grandfather before he left for the night.

"Everything alright, Jamie?" His dad asked with concern on his face when he entered the family room.

"Yeah; everything's fine." Jamie answered. "I'm going to head home. Early shift tomorrow. But before I go, I gotta ask something. Is that alright if I bring a guest to dinner next week?"

He noticed that his grandfather and dad looked at each other with a smile on their face. "Sure." His dad answered, after a couple minutes of awarkward silence. "Should I make anything special?"

Jamie thought about it for a moment before the words, "Something's of grandma's."

Henery laughed. "Who's the lucky girl that you want to impress?"

"We've been dating for seven months and I'm sure you're going to love her." Jamie informed his family members. "I gotta go. I'll see you both later." He hurried out the door before he could be rushed back into the conversation with questions he knew they had for him.

Herney looked over to his son with a confused look on his face. "I didn't know that Jamie was dating. Did you?"

"No." Frank said, sipping his beer. "But it must be serious, if he wants her to meet us."

"I wondered why Jamie kept her a secret." Herney sighed.

"Probaly want to make sure, she's a keeper."

* * *

><p><em>Hope that you enjoyedd!<em>

_R&R plz!_

_Thanks (:_


	2. Anniversay

Chapter Two: Anniversary

* * *

><p>The next day, after work, Jamie swung by the flower shop and picked up a dozen different color roses. He wanted to surprise his girlfriend at work, since today was their seven anniversary. He knew that it would slip her mind because she was working all day. He grabbed a card and singed, "I love you. Reagan."<p>

His cell phone rang and he quickly picked it up. "Reagan." He walked up the busy street, thinking of the habit he picked up from the men in his family.

"Hey, Jamie. It's Danny." He heard his brother say on the other line. "Do you wanna grab a few drinks after work?"

"Sorry, I can't. I have plans tonight."

"What are you doing?"

"Date."

"Oh." He heard his brother laugh. "Good luck with that. Call me afterwards, and tell me how it went." The line went dead, with no goodbye.

Jamie looked across the street and quickly crossed before he stepped into a studio loft. He looked around until he saw her. She was wrapping a scarf around her neck. He smiled to himself, enjoying the sight of her. He watched her get ready for her next photo shoot. When someone called her name, calling back to set, she turned around and screamed, "Reagan!"

"Messer!" He screamed back, laughing. She ran over to him and threw her arm around, forcing him into a kiss. "Hi." He said quietly. "Happy anniversary."

"Oh." She yelled, slapping her hand against her forehead. "I can't believe I forgot…I am so…you brought me flowers." A tiny smile grew on her face. "You remembered, Jamie."

"Of course I did." Jamie replied. "You are a hard girl to forget." He leaned down and kissed her. "How's your day going so far, babe?"

"Good. I missed you though." She looked around until her eyes met his, and she shyed away. "How was yours? How is yours…?"

"The same as always." He answered. "I missed you. But I'm glad your mine today."

"Yes." She smiled at him. "I'm all yours, Reagan."

"I love you Ciara Messer." He kissed her softly. "Now, go finish the shoot, so I can take you home."

"Okay." She whispered; she didn't want to go but she knew the sooner she'd be done with work, the sooner she can snuggle with Jamie. They looked at each before she ran off to set.

Jamie took a seat in front of the set. He watched her, pose and laugh as the director snapped the pictures of her. He enjoyed watching her have fun, and love the job she was hired to do.

He slipped out his cell phone and snapped a picture of her. The picture was perfect, Jamie thought, perfect picture of her. Her hair was flowing, she was smirking like she had done something wrong and her eyes were wide open where you could see her bluish-greenish eyes. Her hand was off to the side, and her other hand was placed on her hip. He smiled, looking up from his phone, and quickly saved it as his wallpaper before he put his phone back into his jacket pocket.

* * *

><p>It was seraval hours after Jamie and Ciara got to Jamie's apartment. Ciara was half-asleep in Jamie's arms on the couch. She wrapped around a baby blue blanket, which once belonged to Joe.<p>

Jamie was watching a classic scary movie as Halloween was only a few days around. He liked Halloween, though the rest of the family wasn't big fan of the holiday.

He heard Ciara interrupted his thoughts. "Jamie." She said sleepily. "Stop watching people get murdered."

Jamie smiled, laughing to himself. "Why?"

"You are tensing up. You make a very uncomfortable pillow." She said laughing because she was half joking. "So stop."

"Your such a worry wart, Ciara." Jamie told her. "Why?"

"You should meet my brother and then you'll understand why." She quickly explained. "And you know what; I could ask you the same thing."

"It's in my blood. I'm a Reagan." He looked at her and smiled, hiding his laugh. "And, I love you too **damn**much." He clicked off the TV and grabbed her hand, "Okay, sleepily. It's time foe bed."

"I'm not five!" She whinnied. She got off the couch and made her way to the bed room. She stepped out of her clothes and quickly dressed in shorts and a black tank top before she joined a half-naked Jamie in bed.

"Baby." Jamie said softly when Ciara laid her head on his chest. He slid his arm under her body and brought her closer to him. He kissed her hair and said, "This is perfect way to end the day."

"It is." She said in agreement. "But you make anything perfect."

Jamie rubbed her back, tracing old scars. "Did that hurt?"

"Jamie." She whinnied. She answered most of his questions about what happened but again and again, Jamie always asked her that one question.

"Ciara…" He began to say as his finger still traced the oldest scar that belonged on her body. "Did it hurt?" He asked again.

"Yeah." She answered quietly. "But it's long over with, Jamie."

"I know but it doesn't make me feel any better, Ciara. Parents aren't suppose to do this, they aren't suppose to hurt their children." Jamie said quietly. He didn't want to bring up any old feelings but he just had to ask; he wanted to know everything about her and that include the bad parts of her past. He felt her move her head. "Baby?"

"Yes." She said quietly, her head, still, buried in Jamie's chest.

"I love you."

She laughed, hitting him lightly. "I know."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ciara got up from the bed carefully. She didn't want to wake up Jamie. She wanted to surprise him with breakfast and try to make up for yesterday. Ciara cracked some eggs, put bacon onto a pan, and some bread into the toaster. She poured two cups of orange juice and put it on his small kitchen table.<p>

Jamie walked into the kitchen yawing, twenty minutes later, asking. "What smells so good?"

"Food."

"I know that smartass.: Jamie smiled walking behind her. He slid his arms around her thin frame and rested his head on her shoulder. "Yummy." He said. "This is sexy; seeing you cook."

She giggled. "Thanks, babe. It's almost done; do you want to grab some plates for us?"

"Yup." Jamie said. He kissed her cheek and walked off. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." She said. "Did you?"

"You were here…so yes." Jamie smiled.

This was the start of the perfect day.


	3. Sunday Night

Chapter Three: Sunday Night

* * *

><p>Jamie knocked on Ciara's apartment door lightly. He had a key but he felt weird using it because they didn't live together. She called through the door, "Jamie! Use the key! I gave it you for a reason." He smiled at her comment. "I'm almost ready."<p>

He let himself in and made his way to the living room. He was only in the living room for a couple minutes before she joined him. "How do I look?" She asked.

Ciara wore blue Ugg boots, skinny jeans and a white hoodie.

He grabbed her hand and said with a smile, "You look perfect."

"Thanks. And you don't look to bad yourself, Reagan." He pulled her on his lap and kissed her softly. She pulled away, seeing the concern on his face and asked, "Do you think they're going to like me, Jamie?"

"They're going to love you, Ciara. So, don't worry about it, okay?"

"I won't try to worry." She sighed, a bit frusted because she didn't know how to exactly explain what she was thinking "Uh…I just want things to go perfectly."

"I know." Jamie said to her. "How about we go early? So, you can meet my dad and grandpa."

She smiled to him, "That sounds good."

* * *

><p>Jamie and Ciara arrived at the Reagan's household, an hour before everyone else was suppose to arrive. Jamie turned the car off and asked, "Are you ready?"<p>

"Yes." She smiled.

Jamie took Ciara's hand as they walked into the house. He slipped off his coat, taking her jacket in the process and hung them on the coat rack. He walked with her to the kitchen, where his dad and his grand father were sitting at. "Hey." Jamie greeted.

"Ah, Jamie." His father got up from his seat and pulled his youngest son into a hug. "Who's this?"

Jamie grabbed her hand lightly, and brought her closer to his dad. "Hi, I'm Ciara Messer." She brought up her hand and shook his father's hand.

"Hi, Ciara. I'm Frank Reagan." He said firmly to her. "It's nice to meet you."

She blushed, pulling her hand away quickly.

Henry got up from his seat, and pulled out his hand to Ciara. "…nice to finally meet the girl who stole my grandson's heart." He laughed lightly. "Hi, I'm Henry." He squeezed her hand tightly before he let go.

"Would you two like some wine?" Frank asked the young couple. "We have red and white."

Ciara glanced up to Jamie before she turned to Frank and answered, "Red, if that's alright."

"Of course it is!" Henry yelled, taking his seat again. "Both of you sit down and relax. Relax."

Jamie pulled out a chair next to him for Ciara, before taking a seat across from his grandfather. Ciara took a deep breath, relaxing into her chair. Jamie leaned in by her and said softly into her ear, "Your doing fine. Just relax."

She turned to him, laughing almost. "Thank you." She mouthed to him.

"We've got chicken pasta, cooking in the oven right now." Henry smiled. Frank sat down two cups of red wine in front of the couple. "How was work today, Jamie?" Henry asked, as Frank took a seat next to his father.

"Good." Jamie answered. "Nothing big happened today. We had a call with a man, but it settled quickly." He smiled, before turning to his dad, asking, "How about you?"

"Paper work." He laughed.

Ciara sipped her wine slowly as the Reagan men talked until Frank spoke up and asked her a question. "What do you do for a living, Ciara?"

"Oh, I'm a model." She answered, blushing. She looked down into her wine glass, a bit ashamed of what she was doing. "But…I am still going to school." She added.

"Her third school." Jamie said for her.

Henry looked confused, and a bit surprised. "Three schools? Why's that?"

"I've got a high IQ." She admitted, still blushing. "I get bored, quickly. I stay at each school finishing whatever I need to do before I move schools. And I change schools, so I can test my brain in different environments."

"Where have you gone?" Frank asked, impressed by the young women.

"I've gone to Yale, Harvard, and New York University." She said. "I go to NYU now."

Frank smiled to her. "Well, congrats, Ciara. That's something to be proud of."

"Thanks." She said softly.

"What have you gone for?" Henry asked.

"Psychology, law, criminal justice, forensic and creative writing." Ciara smiled, "I'm criminal justice and forensic right now, sir."

"Criminal justice?" Frank asked, interested. "Why's that?"

She looked at him, and replied, "I guess, you can say, like the Reagan's, I come from a family of cops."

"Oh." Henry said. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I do." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Around six-thirty, Jamie took Ciara on a tour of the Reagan house, leaving Frank and Henry alone in the kitchen together. "Do you like her?" Henry asked his son, mixing the sauce on the oven.<p>

"I do. She fits him." Frank smiled.

Henry laughed at his son's statement but knew that it was true. "She seems nice, Frank. Smart, kind, pretty. Perfect for Jamie."

"Yeah." Frank agreed with his father.

Frank and Henry's attention went to the kitchen's back door. It was a small knock from Danny. He popped his head in, smiling with his screaming children from behind him. "Something smells good."

* * *

><p>Jamie held Ciara's hand tightly as they walked into Jamie's old bedroom. "This was your bedroom?" She asked, looking at his old textbooks from his school.<p>

"Yup." He smiled.

"Seems to fit you." She grinned.

"Really?" Jamie asked, amused by her statement. "Why?"

"Let's see." She laughed. "There are law books from 2000, freshman year of high school right?" She saw Jamie shook his head. "Dark red blankets on the bed, your favorite color. And NYPD stickers on your desk, and I don't have to explain that one right?"

"No smartass." Jamie said, with a joking smile on his face.

"See fits you, Mr. Reagan."

Jamie came closer to her, pressed his hands against her cheek and leaned, slowly, smiling to kiss her lips. "I adore you, Ciara. Do you know that?"

"Yes." She giggled; her cheeks turning a light red.

Jamie's lips softly kissed Ciara's lips, he pressed hard, to deepen the kiss. They stood like that for a few minutes before they heard Frank's voice call up the stairs. "Time for dinner!"

"Are you ready to meet the family?" Jamie asked softly; she was still closer to his lips.

"Yeah." She leaned in, moving closer to Jamie. She softly smiled fore she kissed him. It was only a small peck on the lips, but it would be a kiss, Jamie would be thinking about all night.


	4. The Dinner

Chapter Four: Dinner

The voices of Danny and Erin Reagan stood out from the rest. The siblings were fighting, of course, about stupid things. Jamie went down the stairs slowly; he hand a goofy smile on his face and was talking slowly. Danny and Erin looked at each other before looking at their baby brother. "Who is he talking to?"

"I have no idea." Erin answered Danny's question.

Jamie looked to his siblings then back to the woman who held his hand. "Ciara, this is Danny and Erin." He laughed. "Danny and Erin, this is my girlfriend Ciara."

Erin smiled, "Hi." She stuck out her hand and shook it. "Jamie, I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"Yeah." Danny chimed in. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jamie looked at Danny but didn't say a word. Danny looked at Ciara, stuck out his hand and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you." Ciara smiled.

"Same." Danny replied.

*** Blue Bloods ***

Ciara sat between Jamie and Erin at the family dinner. She stayed quiet listing to the Reagan family talk about everything from their day at school.

Ciara found this very awkward. She never did this at her home; sit down with her family at the dinner table and talk. Ciara scarped her fork against the plate and picked her noodles.

She heard Nickki's voice chime in about a school project.

Ciara looked around before making her eyes look down to her plate. She felt nervous, sitting in a dinner room with a family. "Ciara?" Frank asked, trying to catch her attention. She looked up to him with a light smile on her face. "So, tell me about your family?" It was the same question Frank asked Johnny when Eric brought him home and when Linda came for dinner to meet the family. It was an important question for Frank because to the Reagan family is everything.

The question caught Ciara by surprise. She didn't know how to answer the question. She looked to Jamie, hoping he'd get her out of this awkward situation. "Um..." She began to say.

Danny looked to Ciara and saw that she was nervous. He didn't know that she searching for the right way to describe her dysfunctional family. She was panicking. "Jamie..." Danny said looking at Ciara. "How do you like the streets?"

Ciara noticed what Danny did for her and quickly gave him a thankful look.

Jamie gave the same look to Danny before answering his big brother's question. "It depends on what time of day it is..."

*** Blue Bloods ***

Ciara sat in the backyard by herself. She was trying to relax her nerves. She sollowed hard, sitting on a bench by Mary's garden. She heard a lot about Mary from the stories Jamie told her.

She looked up to the sky and her hands came together, so they held each other tightly.

"You have a really good son, Mrs. Reagan." She said out loud, not knowing someone was watching and listening into the one way conversation. "He has really made me happy."

"Ciara…" She heard a voice yell for her, making her jump in surprise. "Sorry." The voice belonged to Danny Reagan. "I didn't know that you were out here."

That was a lie. Danny heard her words to his mother.

"Can I join you?" He asked.

"Sure."

It was a few moments of awkward quietness after Danny took a seat next to her and he spoke up. "Jamie likes you a lot." Danny was watching the stars in the sky, waiting for Ciara to something.

"Me too. He's something special." Ciara told Danny.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Danny said softly. "He deserves someone like you."

"Thank you."

"Ciara." They heard Jamie scream from the back door. "The movie starts at nine-twenty. We gotta go." He said in a sweeter voice.

She laughed. "He's like being on time doesn't he?" Danny shook his head, agreeing with her. "It was nice meeting you." She smiled at him, before turning her back to him to walk to where Jamie was waiting for her.

"Bye." Danny said softly. He looked up to the sky, in the same fashion Ciara did. "I think Jamie has finally found the one." He smirked before getting up to join the rest of his family.

* * *

><p>I know it short, but I already wrote Chapter Five (working on typing it) &amp;&amp; it will be a lot longer. Get ready for some trouble!<p>

Bre :)


	5. The Phone Call

A/N: HAPPY New Year!

Now, that we got that out of the way, I just wanted to tell you that Chapter Five, is a lot shorter then normal because I'm working on Chapter Six being a lot larger. But I hope you enjoy.

Thanks(:

*** Blue Bloods ***

Chapter Five: The Phone Call

It was two weeks after the family dinner at the Reagan's house when Jamie, finally asked, "When do I get to meet the Messer family?"

"You still want to meet them?" She asked softly from the kitchen table.

"Of course I do, Ciara. They're your family…and I love you." Jamie looked at his girlfriend, and saw her smile when he said the three special words. He always wondered how much support and love she got as a child; because of the way she reacted when he would say, "I love you." to her; made him feel like it wasn't much.

"Jamie…" She began to say; as she picked up her glass of red wine. He looked at her with puppy eyes, and she sighed, "Fine. I'll go call him."

**** Blue Bloods ****

Ciara pulled out her Blackberry Touch when she sat on Jamie's bed. Ciara waited for a moment before she dialed her big brother's phone number.

"Hello." He answered of the first ring. "Ciara Messer, how the hell are you?"

"Good, Danny." Ciara answered Danny. "You'll never believe who I meet."

"Who'd you meet?" Danny asked her with serious wonder in his voice.

"Commissioner Reagan." She answered, smiling.

"Really?" Danny said, wondering how in the heck she meets him. But again, his little sister always seemed too amazed. "How did that go?"

"Better than expected, Danny." She laughed nervously. "Um….Danny?"

"Ciara?"

She laughed, "Remember, that guy I told you about? Jamie?"

"Yes." Danny replied, hiding back the fact he wanted to laugh at his sister's shyness.

"It's been seven months, and I want you to meet him." She said simply to him.

"I know. And it's about damn time." Ciara laughed at her big brother's comment. "How about Thursday night? Jamie and you, can come over to dinner? Seven?"

Ciara looked up to Jamie, who stood at his bed room doorway; and she mouthed to him, "Thursday? Seven?" He smiled, shaking his head yes. "Sounds perfect, Danny. Can I bring anything with us?"

"Umm…" Danny thought about it for a moment. "Some white wine and a new picture of my sister."

"Okay," Ciara sighed in relief. "See you Thursday."

Ciara was about to hang up the phone when she heard Danny say, "I love you."

"I love you, too." She smiled, hanging up her phone.

"So Thursday?"

"Thursday….dinner at the brother's house." She smiled, getting off the bed and stepping closer to the man she loved. "Wanna come?" She asked, joking.

"Yes." Jamie said, leaning in to capture her lips in his.

"I love you…" She said, letting her lips linger for a couple quiet moments before Jamie finally made the move, wrapping his arm around her and pressing her lips against his.


	6. The Messer's

Chapter Six: The Messer's

It was an hour from the time they planned to be at Danny's apartment when Ciara, finally, got done with her hair. Jamie looked at her when she ran from the bathroom to his bedroom. She came out of his bedroom, a few moments later, pulling on of his plain color t-shirts over her head.

"I'm almost ready." She told him for the third time that night. Finally, she came out of the bathroom (again) with a smile on her face. She wore black fuzzy boots, black leggings and Jamie's white t-shirt. "Okay! Now, I'm ready."

Jamie laughed, "Finally, we're going to be late."

"It doesn't matter. He's always late. I can be late for him."

Jamie grabbed her bag off the couch as she slipped on her jacket, and then grabbed the poster/picture for Danny. Jamie laughed at her when she started looking around, "I think someone needs coffee."

"I think someone's right." She mocked back at him.

*** Blue Bloods ***

It was 7:03 pm when Ciara knocked on her brother's apartment door. Jamie was amazed on how happy she was right now; he made a mental note to make her this happy again.

Then, the apartment door opened with a blond hair, blue eyes man was at the door. He was smirking at Ciara.

"Ciara Messer…" The man grinned. He opened his arms, and took the small woman into a tight hug. "Glad you're here."

"Same." She replied, kissing his cheek. Then she handed the poster to her brother. "This is for you."

"Thanks," He smiled at her as he opened the door wider to let the young couple in.

"Danny." She said, once he shut the apartment door. "This is Jamie Reagan; and this is my brother, Danny."

"Hi." Danny said, putting out his hand to shake the younger man's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here." Jamie agreed.

"Where are the girls?" She asked, as she slipped off her jacket and looking around her brother's apartment.

"At the store, I forgot the sauce when I went to the store earlier. Did you remember the wine?"

"Yes." She turned to Jamie, who handed her a bottle of white wine. She smiled thanks. "White wine, just like you ordered."

"Thanks, hun." Danny joked with her sister.

She made a face at him before turning to grab the picture; Danny sat next to the kitchen table. The picture was of his sister.

Ciara loved this picture. Her smile was real, and not one that she was planted on her face. She wore her hair up but the hair that hung from the ponytail was curled. The dress she wore was neon pink and green neon with matching neon pink high heels.

"You look fierce." Danny said when he saw holding that picture up. "It's a nice picture."

"I know. I got you an advanced copy, just for you, Danny."

"How sweet." He smiled before turning to the stove.

*** Blue Bloods ***

Jamie and Ciara sat in the living room, waiting for Danny and Lindsay to put their three year daughter down to sleep for the night. Danny smiled as a sleepy three year yawned. He heard his wife ask, "How much do you no about him?"

"He comes from a good family." Danny replied to his wife's question. "His last name is Reagan."

"He's Frank Reagan's son? The commissar's son?" Lindsay felt like laughing.

"Only Ciara." Danny mumbled. He didn't know how he felt about the new man in his little sister's life; but if it made Ciara happy, he'd make sure he would like him.

"He seems her type." Lindsay said.

"I know and that scares me." Danny replied.

She looked at her husband, and her eyes went big. "He might be good for Ciara. She looks happy, happier than I've ever seen her, Danny. You never know."

Danny knew his wife was right.

*** Blue Bloods ***

An hour after dinner was done. Ciara sat with Lindsay in the kitchen, leaving the boys alone in the living room. Danny glanced at Jamie, and noticed that he looked nervous.

"Your making Ciara happy." Danny told the young man across from him. He smiled at Danny; and Danny took that as a good sign of moving on. "How long have you two been together?" Danny knew that answer, because he remembered the day Ciara told him. He was testing Jamie to see if Jamie would tell him the truth or not.

"Seven months." Jamie replied truthfully.

Danny smiled in relief. He told the truth. "I know this might seem as a stupid question, but do you love her?"

Jamie shook his head yes. "I do, I love her. She's a bit crazy, wild, but she's caring, and perfect to me." Danny wondered for a second if the answer was to perfect or not, before Jamie kept talking. "I see myself with her for the rest of my life."

Danny's never heard that one before. He liked that answer. "Just keep her happy. She's worked hard and long for what she has. And I don't want nothing to get in her way."

"Any she want to do, I am behind her 100% behind her." Jamie promised the older man.

*** Blue Bloods ***

Jamie laid with an arm procetivly around the woman he loved, as she hummed along with Jason Mraz, "Sleeping To Dream."

"**I'm dreaming of sleeping next to you  
>I'm feeling like a lost little boy in a brand new town<br>I'm counting my sheep and  
>each one that passes is another dream to ashes and they all fall down."<strong>

"Are you alright?" He asked her when heard her sigh for the sixth, seventh time that night.

"Yeah." She said quietly. "Just trying to keep my mind to clam down. I can't stop thinking."

"Do you wanna talk about it, Ciara?" Jamie asked, pulling himself closer.

She shook her head no. "I just want to be distracted. You think you can do that?"

Jamie smirked. "I can do that."

*** Blue Bloods ***

Don't own Jason Marz's song.


End file.
